Crucio
by tinkabella feyd
Summary: oneshot muy corto. El destino de los Longbottom a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange.


Bellatrix y Rodolphus dormitan acostados juntos sobre un colchón de lana, viejo pero confortable. El colchón descansa sobre una estructura chapucera de tablas con el único fin de evitar el contacto directo con el sucio suelo de tierra apisonada.

No hay espacio para la intimidad en aquella torre semiderruida que les sirve de aposento y cuartel general improvisado. Un poco más allá Crouch monta guardia.

Dos noches han pasado desde que la noticia de que el Señor Tenebroso ha sido derrotado se han extendido por el mundo mágico. Los mortífagos que no han vuelto al seno de la legalidad del ministerio arrastrándose y farfullando embustes sobre maldiciones _Imperius..._, aquellos que se niegan a creer que todo está perdido se han reagrupado en aquel punto de encuentro en medio de la campiña cercana a Exeter. No son muchos. La ilusión de poder se ha desvanecido.

La marca tenebrosa, casi imperceptible ya sobre la piel de sus fieles, ha sido la primera señal de alarma. Se ha desvanecido de pronto...

Bellatrix atraviesa una vez más la delgada línea que separa la vigilia del duermevela en que se ha esforzado por sumirse al terminar su guardia. Es inútil, no conseguirá dormir más de diez minutos seguidos, su consternación y su rabia son demasiado grandes. No puede creer que su Señor la haya dejado. Pero todas las evidencias apuntan hacía esa aterradora posibilidad. No teme las represalias del ministerio, no teme a Azkaban ni a sus dementores, pero la idea de que el Señor Oscuro la haya abandonado para siempre hace que sus manos tiemblen. Solo le queda una esperanza: que todo sea una maniobra de desinformación del Ministerio. Que esa maldita Orden del Fenix haya conseguido atrapar al Innombrable..

"Lo sabremos pronto" Piensa. Sus nervios se tensan con la anticipación. 

Es consciente de sus limitaciones, de sus flaquezas... no es ella la más dotada para la labor que les espera al amanecer, cuando Rabastán, Dolohov, y Gibbon vuelvan de Londres .

Snape lo haría mucho mejor. Salvo por el detalle de que hace dos días que se ha pasado al enemigo... Siente un rugido subir por su laringe, pero lo contiene.. _"Algún día se lo haré pagar"_.

No queda mucho para el alba. Rodolphus duerme como si no tuviera una sola preocupación en el mundo_. "¿Cómo puede?"._ Su marido siempre ha carecido de la pasión que ella ha desplegado siempre, aún antes de recibir la marca tenebrosa. Entrega, talento, descarnada lealtad... Todo eso forma parte de Rodolphus. Pero no la pasión, el ardor guerrero que pone toda su negra alma al servicio de Lord Voldemort hasta la muerte, y más allá.

El alba no se hará esperar mucho más, ya un resplandor lechoso se cuela por entre las piedras mal trabadas y las rendijas entre las tablas que condenan todas las ventanas.

Crouch está tan afectado como ella misma. Bellatrix lo mira en la penumbra. Inmovil, solo el brillo de la escasa claridad en sus ojos completamente abiertos lo distingue como un ser vivo y no una pila de escombros como los montones de cascotes que le rodean. Su aspecto de niño esconde a un depredador, sin piedad ni capacidad de hartazgo; Bellatrix le ha adiestrado bien, pero reconoce que el mérito reside mucho más en las aptitudes innatas que en sus enseñanzas.

Un PLOP estalla en el silencio. Un sobresalto por el súbito ruido y otro más al comprobar que solo dos figuras han aparecido en medio de la estancia. Se corrige, son tres, pero dos de ellas, en el suelo, están atadas tan juntas que en un primer momento le han parecido una sola.

Rabastan ¿qué ha pasado?- Crouch abandona su puesto de vigilancia y se acerca al recién llegado y a sus prisioneros.

Rabastán está cubierto de sangre y suciedad. Jadea durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

Una emboscada... Bella tenía razón. Pero los tengo.

¿Y los demás...? Pregunta ella fríamente

Allí los dejé, creo que Gibbon estaba herido, no pude quedarme a mirar. Los tenía y decidí volver ¿hice mal?

En absoluto.- Bellatrix , se acerca a las figuras enfardadas juntas. Están amordazadas pero sus ojos brillan, es el brillo del pánico y la desesperación.

El matrimonio Longbottom; Aurores y miembros de la Orden del Fenix. Han sido especialmente molestos para su Señor, tanto como los Potter. Si alguien sabe que esta pasando son ellos. _"Y muy pronto nosotros"._

Han pasado cuatro horas. El sol está alto en el cielo pero en el interior de la torre abandonada la única evidencia de que las horas avanzan hacía el mediodía son los rayos de sol que se filtran por las rendijas iluminando el polvo en suspensión.

Gibbon y Dolohov no han vuelto.

Intentar extraer un solo bit de información de los Longbottom está resultando frustrante y agotador. Bellatrix empieza a sospechar que en realidad no saben nada, pero se niega a si misma esa posibilidad. Esto sería admitir que el Señor Tenebroso ha sido derrotado y ha desaparecido del mundo de los vivos. No, continuará un poco más.

Al principio no los ha silenciado, le gusta oír los gritos de los bastardos a los que tortura. Pero al cabo de un par de horas Rabastan conjura un hechizo de silencio. Los alaridos de la mujer Longbottom le están destrozando los nervios.

Barty no disfruta del interrogatorio tanto como solía, Bella comprende que siente lo mismo que ella...

Vas a contármelo otra vez, pequeña Alice.- Dice Bellatrix, pero su voz tiene una cualidad cansina que a ella misma sorprende.- Y para que no te olvides de nada...

Frank Logbottom yace inerte al lado de su esposa sobre el suelo de tierra. Barty no ha podido reanimarlo después de la última sesión De momento lo deja en paz y se une a Bellatrix para torturar con saña a la mujer. Las mujeres soportan mucho más dolor, Bella lo tiene comprobado.

¡CRUCIO!

Dos varitas apuntando a un solo cuerpo convulso y sudoroso. El hedor es cada vez mayor. El rostro de Alice Longbottom pierde el aspecto humano cada vez que la maldición golpea su cuerpo. Esta vez fuerzan un poco más, intentan empujar su voluntad un paso más, es... peligroso. Pero ella es de buena casta y resiste. No pierde el conocimiento.

Esto no es nada comparado con lo que le haremos a tu hijo si no nos dices lo que queremos saber.

La mujer tose con dificultad. Está tumbada e el suelo en la posición ridícula en que ha quedado después del último castigo. Tose con más fuerza intentando ponerse de lado en un esfuerzo por no atragantarse y unas gotas de sangre salpican los zapatos de Crouch; éste no se inmuta

Es un farol, y Bella esta segura que la mujer lo sabe. Si de verdad tuvieran al pequeño Neville quizá las cosas habrían sido diferentes. De momento esa mirada serena no asomaría a los ojos azules de Alice Longbottom.

La víctima no se molesta en hablar, cierra los ojos y respira hondo, agradecida por no tener nada que revelar, agradecida por que su marido yace inconsciente a su lado y no puede ver lo que le están haciendo, agradecida porque su pequeño esta a salvo con sus compañeros de la Orden. Mira directamente a los ojos de su verdugo.

La frustración hace presa en Bellatrix. La esperanza que le quedaba se agota. Los claros ojos de la mujer desmadejada a sus pies se abren como una ventana a una habitación vacía. Bellatrix, en un instante de lucidez que conecta su mente con el alma de aquella mujer malherida se convence por fin de que no hay más información que extraer de aquellos dos infortunados. Lord Voldemort se ha ido. No hay complot, no hay ocultación, se ha ido. Su rabia es tan grande que no se ve capaz de satisfacerla matando sin más.

- ¡Mala puta! ¿Crees que te vas a librar tan fácilmente? ¿Crees que voy a matarte? ¡CRUCIO¡

CRUCIO. CRUCIO. CRUCIO. CRUCIO

CRUCIO. CRUCIO. CRUCIO. CRUCIO .CRUCIO. CRUCIO. CRUCIO. CRUCIO

CRUCIO CRUCIO 

CRUCIO

Crucio

Crucio

Crucio

Crucio


End file.
